These Are Your Sins
by J CAE
Summary: What if Lulu was blamed for a crime she never committed? Auron was hiding a secret that would jeopardize everyone? Seymour had another cause for proposing to Yuna?


These Are Your Sins  
  
By J. CA  
  
Yuna's knees buckled and she slipped from Seymour's grip, unconscious, to the floor. I looked at him in shock. I could not say a word. I could not even breathe. For a moment there, I stood as still as a statue, frightened of what had become of my summoner. Frightened of what was going to happen to me.  
  
The Guadosalam inn was as quiet as ever, except for the sound of my own rapid breathing. There was no help around that I could see. I was alone.  
  
"Lulu," Seymour approached me, stepping across Yuna's body. I drew back in disgust as he placed his hands on my bare shoulders, yet his grip was firm. I could only stare into his ocean eyes and pray that he would not do anything reckless--whatever it meant. But I was alone in a room with Yuna unconscious and Seymour with his hands on me.  
  
"Yuna," I cried, trying to distract him from whatever he was planning to do. "What did you do to her?" Or perhaps I was only trying to distract myself.  
  
"Worry not about her," A smile played on the corner of his lips. "She will be soon liberated."  
  
"No!" I protested, trying once again to break away from him, but he would not let me. "Let go of me, you revolting." I caught myself, but the words I had been thinking in secret slipped out before I could retain them.  
  
"Revolting?" He raised his brow. It was not like he was totally ignorant to negative thoughts about the Guado. Their kind was feared, probably because of their inexplicable connection with the Farplane.  
  
Too late to take the words back. I averted my gaze and kept my eyes on Yuna. I knew Seymour did not kill her but what he did was close.  
  
Someone darted into the room. They must have heard my shouts. Tidus! Followed by Wakka, Kimahri, Rikku and Auron. They all wore the identical expression of concern and questioning when they saw Seymour with his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Play along. We are in this together," Seymour bent to whisper in my ear. "Or I could make them believe you killed Yuna."  
  
Yuna? Killed? "No, you will not!" I jumped, raising my voice. But I knew he was capable of making everyone believe in him.  
  
My awkward response confused my friends.  
  
"Yunie!" Rikku ran to check on Yuna. Kimahri went with her.  
  
Tidus drew his sword and eyed Seymour with hatred, "What happened? Seymour, I knew you have a hand in this!"  
  
I could feel Seymour wound his strong arm around my neck and choked me from behind. This was insane! I tried to push him away, but was unsuccessful. He told a tale, "I heard the terrified shouts of Lady Yuna. I came in to find that Lulu was attacking her with magic. I stopped her."  
  
"I did not!" I tried to shake my head, but his arm prevented me from doing that.  
  
"No way Lulu could have done that!" Tidus believed in me, thanks be to Yevon. "Save your lies!"  
  
Rikku informed us all of Yuna's condition, "She is still breathing. But it seems that she is in a coma. We must get her to a safe place."  
  
"Let the guardian go first," Sir Auron said to Seymour in a commanding voice. "If she really tried to kill Yuna, then it is our business. Let us handle this." His tone was inhumanly cold. He sounded as if he was buying into what Seymour was saying--but no way. I was sure Sir Auron could see that I was innocent.  
  
"Lady Yuna is Spira's hope," Seymour was not ready to back down. "Her injury is a problem to all Spira. Lulu must go to the court of Lord Mika, and he shall judge whether she is guilty or not." He looked at my friends, from one to the other, "If there is no one willing to bring her to Lord Mika's house, I volunteer myself."  
  
Wakka looked helpless. He had not even said a word since Seymour accused me of killing Yuna. He did not even look at me, and there was no way I could tell whether he believed me or not. If it was Chappu, he would have believed in me straight away and struck Seymour down for laying a finger on me. Now, I was in the Maester's grip, choking, yet Wakka did not even utter one single damned syllable.  
  
"You wish!" Tidus shouted. It seemed that only with that volume could anything reach Seymour. "I am taking her to Mika."  
  
"If that is so," Seymour eyed him with distaste, "We must compromise. We will both go then."  
  
I could almost hear Tidus gritting his teeth.  
  
"That is, I believe, a possible compromise," Auron stepped forward and said to Seymour. "But I must go with you as well." Did he think that Tidus was not enough to clear me of my name? Or was he worried that Seymour might do something to the both of us?  
  
"But what about Yunie?" Rikku asked him.  
  
"You," Auron pointed at her. "You will take her to safety. You and Kimahri."  
  
Rikku nodded. Kimahri lifted Yuna over his shoulder easily and headed outside. Rikku followed, but paused when she found that Wakka was not moving. "Wakka?"  
  
"This...is unbelievable," Wakka winced.  
  
"What the heck are you worrying about?" Rikku dragged him by the arm. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
He freed himself and shoved her away. Turning towards me, he accused right to my face, "Lulu, how could you? Yuna's like a sister to both of us! Chappu was so wrong to have loved you!"  
  
I gasped--whether it was from shock or from the tightening of Seymour's grip, I did not know. Wakka...he...  
  
Questions/comments, pls email Jen H. Concept at jenconcept@yahoo.ca or ardentsq@hotmail.com.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
How's this? Please review, or email me. Leave your thoughts and lemme know what you think. ^_^ Thanks. 


End file.
